XxMy Black RosexX
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: Just when things are going great for Rima and Shiki strange stuff start happening.Rima gets notes from an unknown person who is obsessed with her,bringing back bad memories and Shiki begins to worry not only for her safty, but her sanity as well.
1. XxFirst Night

**XxMy Black RosexX**

* * *

><p><strong>XxValentines DayxX<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky into a soft orange. Usually people would be relaxing around this time but instead, just outside the Moon Dorms, a group of screaming Day Class girls were trying to get in, boxes of chocolates in their hands.<p>

"No! You can't go in!" Wakaba Sayori told them. Now that Yuki had joined the Night Class, she was chosen to replace her. She turned, saying "Zero, can you-" only he wasn't there.

"How did Yuki stand him?" she muttered, annoyed.

Meanwhile, inside the Moon Dorms the Night Class was getting ready for their classes.

"Geez, why does it seem that their louder then usual?" Ruka complained.

"It's Valentines Day, remember?" Akatsuki told her.

"That's no reason to act like savages." She snapped, making him sigh.

"Don't bother Akatsuki," Aidou said. He was standing by the door, ready to dash out to see the girls. "She's just upset that no guy like her because of her scary personality of hers."

"What was that?"

"Now, Now you two-"

"Shiki, how many chocolates do you think you'll get?" Ichijo asked. He was sitting across from Shiki and Rima, his books seated next to him.

Shiki shrugged. He was leaning slightly against Rima, his eyes closed.. "I don't care about Valentines Day."

"Well, what about you Rima?"

"All I care about is getting this guy off me," She said, pushing Shiki slightly.

"I'm tired," he said, not budging.

"Have some Blood Tablets."

"They don't taste good."

"Then don't complain."

"Ah, young love," Ichijo smiled at his two friends.

Before they could respond the Dorm President, Kuran Kaname, had descended down the staircase along with his sister, Yuki.

"Let's go," he said.

The screaming got louder as the gates opened. The girls had lined up in different rows behind small booths that had each Night Class surname on it. Some were so full that they had to be divided.

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

"WILD-SENPAI!"

"KURAN-SENPAI!

"SHIKI-SAMA!"

"ICHIJO-SAMA!"

"Why do I get 'Sama'?" Shiki said, looking disinterested.

"Because Shiki is great," Ichijo said, pulling his arm. "Now let's go greet our fans."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be fun!"

Rima rolled her eyes as she watched the two disappear. She started walking down the path, ignoring her booth even as guys shouted,

"Touya-San!"

"Touya-Sama! We have gifts for you!"

'_Like I care_' she thought. Like Shiki, she didn't care about this holiday, if it really could be called that.

"Rima-San?"

She stopped, blinking as a Day Class boy appeared in front of her. His breathing was a bit laboured, suggesting that he ran to catch up to her even though she was walking slowly. He had light brown hair that was kinda of shagged, and dark blue eyes.

"M-My names Kaien Anton, I-I got these for you," he said, holding out a two small box of chocolates. One was a brand that she didn't like, for it was too sweet for her taste. The other was a brand she'd didn't know.

"I-I m-made this one," he said, holding up the unnamed box.

Rima starred at him, not sure if she should accept.

"_Be nice Rima!"_ Ichijo's voice sounded in her head. Mentally shuddering at the lecture she'd get on being polite, she silently took the boxes. Her hand slightly brushed his, making him blush noticeably.

"U-Um, S-So Rima-San," He stammered. "I was wondering you'd like to-to go out-"

"Rima, let's go, this is boring," Shiki had walked over, holding three boxes. He glanced at Kaien then at the boxes in her hands.

"That's all you got?" she said, noticing the ones in his.

"Like I said, I'm not interest in this."

"Alright." Completely forgetting about Kaien, they walked towards the school together.

* * *

><p>"Oooh, look at all my chocolate!" Aidou exclaimed at his pile. "It'll take me a month to eat it all!" and he wasn't joking. The pile was two meters high.<p>

"Well, looks like you loose again Akatsuki," he looked over at his cousin, who had a pile that was a foot and a half high.

"It's not a competition Hanabusa," he said but Aidou ignored him.

"Everything's a competition with him," Rima mumbled. She was sitting on one of the desks, starring into space.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Shiki asked her. He was leaning back in his seat, his head next her left leg.

"Just some Day Class kid," she said, glancing at the two boxes that were beside her.

"Are you going to eat them?" she suppressed a smirk at his tone.

"Maybe," She said, just to bug him. "But they're too sweet."

"I'll take them then!" Aidou said. "And you can't complain since you always steal my Pocky!"

"True," Rima agreed, throwing them over to him.

As the blonde vampire started on his pile, Shiki held up a rectangular box towards Rima.

"When-?"

"My line was next to his."

Putting a piece in her mouth, she leaned forward, resting her chin in her right hand and ran her hand through Shiki's red hair.

_SLAM!_

"Okay Vampires, sit down so I can teach and leave sooner." Yagari had come into the classroom, slamming the door open in the process.

"But I'm not finished counting my chocolates," Aidou said.

"I don't care." Yagari said coldly. Honestly, he thought the idea of those girls giving these demons gifts was disgusting.

Class went on as it always did. Everyone glaring at him, wishing they had Akatsuki's power so they could make him burst into flames. This feeling increased when he called on Kaname without using any honorific's with his name.

Rima wasn't paying attention. She was distracted by Shiki playing with her hair.

"Rima," he finally said after five minutes of this.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Here," she tossed him a few Blood Tablets. He caught them in his mouth instinctively, scowling slightly.

"They don't taste good."

"Their not supposed to." She sighed. This was what felt like the hundredth time explaining this to him. "They're supposed to control Bloodlust."

"Then why don't they make them taste decent?"

'_They do…you just like real blood more_' she thought.

"Shiki, Touya, no talking in my class!" Yagari said. "If my lecture is boring, your free to leave."

The two vampires glanced at each other and stood at the same time.

* * *

><p>They'd just past the Moon Dorm gates when he pinned her to the wall by her wrists.<p>

"I want to lay down first," She said calmly.

"But I want some now. Since yesterday actually," he said admitted, making Rima raise an eyebrow.

"Your didn't say anything."

"You said I had to control my urges."

She sighed, though there was a hint of a smile on her face. Shiki always acted like a child when he got hungry for blood and made it known right away. For him to wait a full day was kind of impressive.

"Fine, just don't spill to much," she said.

He moved his face to the left side of her neck, licking it, his clear blue eyes turning crimson. She closed her eyes, gasping softly when his fangs punctured her skin. He let go of her writs, his right arm wrapping around her petite waist while his left went to move her hair so blood wouldn't soak it.

Rima gripped his back as he greedily gulped down her blood, not spilling a drop.

"Shiki…" she said softly once she started to feel light head. He detached his fangs from her, licking the blood that seeped through the two punctures in her neck.

He held her gently in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I got carried away again…sorry," he said quietly.

"I'll be fine in a minute," she said, moving her head so she faced his neck, extending her fangs.

* * *

><p>"Let's go into town tomorrow."<p>

"Can't we have a shoot, remember?"

By now Rima and Shiki were laying down in Rima's bed. His arm was wrapped around her as she laid her head on his chest. Usually the boys weren't allowed in the girls room at certain times but they never paid attention to it. They've shared a bed together since they were children. Almost make you wonder why Rima turned down Shiki being her roommate.

"Not 'till five and we'll be done by seven." Shiki said.

"What will we do?"

"I don't know." She rolled her eyes. "We haven't done anything alone together in awhile."

She couldn't argue with that. What with modeling and school they haven't had much alone time.

"Alright," she agreed. She got up, going to her dresser to get her nightgown. She went into the bathroom to change.

She slipped on her pale yellow nightgown, took out her pigtails, leaving the red ribbons on the counter. Usually she wore her black ones but Ichijo forced her to wear the red ones, what with it being Valentines Day. Normally she'd ignore him but sometimes with Ichijo, it was best to agree.

As she reached for her brush, she paused, feeling uneasy. Like she was being watched. She went over to the window, opening it and gazing into the night. It was a bit cool but nothing seemed unusual. She couldn't or smell anything. Still, she felt something was off.

"Rima?" she turned, jumping slightly. Shiki was standing in the door, shirtless, only wearing pyjama bottoms. "Everything okay?" he asked, yawning.

"Yeah," she said. She closed the window, drawing the curtains. "Just thought I felt something."

* * *

><p><strong>XxYour composed but I see who you really are<strong>


	2. XxSecond Night

**XxMy Black RosexX**

* * *

><p><strong>XxFlowers and PromisesxX<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

The sound of the alarm woke me up. I groaned, shutting it off. It was 4:30. Classes didn't start until sunset, which was around 6:30. If I didn't have to work I could have gotten another hour of sleep. Then again, I reminded myself, sometimes I have to get up around 10 for a shoot so I really shouldn't complain.

Speaking of complaining…

I was surprised I couldn't hear any from Shiki. I sat up, surprised that he wasn't there. Strange. I'm pretty sure he spent the night here again.

"He left an two hours ago…" Ruka's tired voice came from the other side of the room. My alarm must have woken her up, as always.

"Two hours ago?" now _that's _strange. "Why would he get up so early?"

"I don't know…I think Ichijo-San came here…" With a yawn she was back asleep.

Ichijo was here? Two hours ago? Shaking my head, I got up, heading to the bathroom to get ready.

I change into a black skirt, dark purple shirt with a black sweater I wondered what drove Shiki to getting up to early. If Ichijo was involved it could be anything. I reatched for my brush, noticing something was missing but couldn't place it. Then it came to me.

One of my red ribbons from yesterday was missing. Frowning, I looked on the floor to check if it fell but couldn't see it.

'_That's annoying_' I thought. I'll just ask Ruka later. Putting my black ribbons in I grabbed my parasol, the sun was still shining brightly much to my annoyance, and left.

I walked down the hall, wondering where Shiki could be, when someone called my name.

"Rima-San?"

He had hair the colour of wheat and amber eyes. He was already changed into uniform. I couldn't be sure, but I think his name was Usagi Hiro.

"What are you doing up? Classes don't start for another two hours." he said.

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at this statement as I looked him up and down at his uniform. He seemed to know what I was thinking because he grinned sheepishly and said, "Yeah, I like school. Sue me…oh yeah, you have a shoot, right?"

"Yes," I nodded, heading for the stairs. "And if I don't find Shiki I'm going to be late."

"Shiki…oh yeah, the Vice President asked me to give this to you if I saw you before you left." he held a piece of paper towards me. "Well, hope you have fun." with that, he left.

I nodded, not really paying attention since I was reading the note.

"_Rima-Chan,_" it read in Ichijo's neat writing. I scowled. I hated it when he called me that.

"_Please don't be angry with me for taking Shiki without permission first but he needs to stop putting this errand off!_

_What errand, your probably thinking? Well I'm not telling. Mostly because Shiki would hit me and because I want it to be a surprise._

_But don't worry, Shiki will tell you later…I hope…_

_Anyway Shiki will meet you at the studio so you won't have to be late waiting for us to get back._

_Your BESTEST FRIEND_

_Ichijo_"

Sighing, I slipped the note into my pocket and went to wait for my manager to pick me up.

**xXxXxXx**

"Where's Shiki-Kun?" my manager asked as I slipped into the back seat.

"Had an errand. He'll meet us at the studio." I answered, starring out the window. I was glad she had tinted windows. Why was the sun so bright at this hour?

"Well, that's good. I was worried there, for a second I thought you two had a fight and he wasn't coming."

"Why would you say that?" I frowned slightly.

"He seemed to be on edge the last few days," She said. I lightly touched the left side of my neck.

"_But I want some now. Since yesterday actually." _

_"Your didn't say anything."_

_"You said I had to control my urges."_

Of course he was on edge. He wanted blood. My blood. Vampires fulfill their needs by drinking one another's blood, it's how we survive.

Thinking about Shiki made me wonder what sort of errand he had to do and why he kept putting it off so much that Ichijo had to get involved.

* * *

><p>"I have to pick up some forms so you'll be doing the shoot without me," Rima's manager told her as she got out of the car. "I'll have them dropped off at your school." She nodded, heading to the studio. The sun was setting by now but she kept her parasol open. She didn't want to take any chances.<p>

When Rima walked towards the studio, Shiki was sitting on the step, waiting.

"Shiki," He looked up, smiling slightly at the annoyance in her voice.

"Your almost late," he said, standing.

"I wonder why."

"We left a note."

"I don't care." Sure, before she was curious bout what he was doing but now actually seeing him made her annoyed that he didn't tell her he would be leaving early.

When they went in, the fashion director didn't waste anytime telling them what will happen.

"Now, as you know the Royal Wedding in England happened just a week ago," He said. "And because of Kate's-er-Princess Catherine's dress, the wedding dress industry is rising because women want a dress like her, but not exactly like hers."

"So it's a wedding shoot?" Rima asked.

"Well, yes and no," he said. "We'll do a sort of Gothic Wedding theme. It's for an article on different styles of weddings, spring, winter, summer, movie theme, Goth," he said. "Rima-San, your dress is ready to go in your dressing room. Shiki, your outfit is in yours. Now go hurry so we can do some make up and get started!"

**xXxXxXx**

"While we're waiting for Rima-San well do lone shots with Shiki first," the director said.

The lights of the set were dimmed down, the back drop a dark grey. There was an ornate couch for Shiki to sit on and a pillar, probably to lean against. He was wearing all black. The jacket looked more like a vest with long sleeves, with wide pieces of fabric hanging off the bottom. His pants were baggy, with chains handing off the sides. The stylist had applied thick eyeliner around his pale blue eyes. Normally they'd make his skin look pale but since he already was there wasn't any point. They put fake earrings on him in the style that Kiryu Zero wore.

"Okay, first we'll do a few shots of you sitting on the ornate couch then one of you leaning on the pillar.

"Remember, your tired and anxious about seeing your bride."

The first shot they did was him leaning on the back on the couch, looking up, bored. The next was him sitting on the couch, elbow on his knees, face resting in his hand while he checked the silver watch on his wrist. The next was him laying down.

When they did the last one, him leaning against the pillar, she showed.

His eyes widened as he gaped at her appearance.

Like him, she had a lot of eyeliner around her unique blue eyes. She was wearing a pale blue strapless dress with small rips at the ends that rested on the ground. The body fitted her figure perfectly, the top had darker blue trimming, a white rose on her hip. The waistline also had dark blue trimming that went down the front on the skirt, trimming the edges that had thin, black lines reaching a foot up.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, bunched up at the back on her had while her bangs framed her face, slightly curled with black streaks in it.

She was beautiful.

She was perfect.

She took his breath away.

The camera's flashed, capturing his expression.

"Rima-San, you look great," The director said. "But where's the ring?"

"I don't feel comfortable wearing it," Rima told him.

"Well…that's alright, I guess…Shiki, take her hand and we'll do you both then just Rima-San."

They took various shots. The first was of him taking her hand. The second made him remember of the Ball as they posed, as though dancing. The next was of him hugging her from behind.

"Okay, this is the last one before we do just Rima-San. Shiki, embrace Rima-San as though she's made of the most fragile glass, and you want to protect her from breaking." Shiki did as he was told.

His right arm was wrapped around her waist while he held her right hand in his left while she placed both of hers on his chest. He placed his head on top of hers.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her.

"Your not so bad either," she whispered back.

There was a flash.

"PERFECT! Now shots of Rima-San." The director told them, however Shiki didn't let go of Rima. He continued to hold her, enjoying her close presence.

"…Shiki, if you let go of your Rima-Koi I promise to finish this up then after you both change you can hold her as much as you want. But first you have to let her go!"

Rima's lips twitched as she felt his reluctance to let her go.

Shiki stood off to the side as the posed on the same couch he did earlier. As he watched, he again thought about how beautiful she looked. It made him remember this morning, before he left with Ichijo. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

When they were told to go change, he waited at the entrance for her, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. When he saw her coming he took a step forward, his hand tightening over the object in his pocket.

**Rima POV**

As promised, we went into town. At first we just walked around, which was perfectly fine with me. Just being alone with Shiki, no classmates, no photographers or managers, was good. I thought about the dress I wore.

A wedding dress. Ironic, considering I don't believe much in marriage. Why should people have to be married in order to be happy together? Wasn't there an American rock star who said it's better to be happily unmarried then married?

"Want to get something to eat?" he asked after awhile.

"Sure."

"Where do you want to go? Aidou told me about this Café…"

"I kinda want Shio Ramen," I admitted.

**xXxXxXx**

The small restaurant wasn't busy. We sat down in a booth, waiting for out order.

"You look tired Rima," Shiki said. "Was the shoot to much for you?"

"Not really. I just haven't been sleeping enough," I sighed, resting my head in my hand. I opened one eye to look at him. "What about you? Why did you leave so early?"

"Had an errand."

"That's what the note said," I pulled the slip of paper out of my pocket. "I want to know what the errand was."

He took the paper from my hand, his eyebrows raising as he read it.

" 'Bestest friend'" he said. He sighed, putting in down on the paper. "I'll tell you after we eat. We can go to the park before we head back."

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't want to tell me?"

"I do…I just don't know what your reaction will be…" my reaction?

Our order came by then, and seeing how uncomfortable he was becoming I decided against questioning him farther.

**xXxXxXx**

"You know, your really annoying sometimes!"

"How can you blame this on me?"

"Easily, now go after it!"

"But it's running…"

"Shiki!"

Sighing, he ran, me right behind him. On our way to the park we caught the scent of another Vampire. Turned out to be a Level E. we had cornered it in an alley way but Shiki being Shiki, stopped attacking as soon as it disappeared, not bothering to look around to see where it went.

"Hold on," I grabbed his arm, stopping him. I could feel it's presence near.

"See anything?" he asked, his eyes searching.

"No, but I can smell it." silence fell between as we listened for the fallen Vampire. It must have turned Level E recently, or else it wouldn't be possible for it to be this quiet. I walked away from Shiki, ignoring the nervous look on his face when I did. Idiot, he really needed to stop being overprotective of me like this. You'd think I was made of glass.

"Such a pretty woman, mind if I have a taste?" a raspy voice came from my left. I turned, just dodging it's attack. A red like rope went past me, piercing the Level E in the shoulder, pinning it in a tree trunk.

Sparks surrounded my hand as I drove it into the things heart.

"We'll have to report this to the Dorm President," I said as it turned to ash.

"Hn," Shiki nodded. "You okay?"

"Of course, like a Level E could hurt me." he chuckled at my tone.

"Right. C'mon," he grabbed my hand, leading me away from the scene.

**xXxXxXx**

"So, you finally gonna tell me what that errand was about?"

"Your really want to know that badly?"

"I don't like it when you keep secrets from me."

We were walking down a path in the park. I think it's around 9:30. It was dark out, the only light coming from street lamps.

Shiki stopped walking, and turned to face me. I had to look up at him, as I was so much shorter the he was. He reached towards my pigtails, pulling my ribbons out one by one so my hair fell against my shoulders.

"I like it when your hair is down," he said..

"Hold out your hand," I complied, raising an eyebrow at the odd request.

He placed something in my hand. If I had looked down before he moved my fingers over it, I would have seen what it was but I was still starring into his intense light blue eyes. "Here." he said quietly, not breaking our gaze.

But I had to.

I looked down, opening my hand. My eyes widened.

It takes a lot to break my composure. Even with Shiki, I always had some even though I allowed him to see my soft, kinder side. He's the only one whose really seen me smile. Ichijo had once, when we eleven and hanging out at Aidou's house and that's just because I forgot he was standing next to me.

But now, this small object in my hand made shock fill my face and my breath leave my lungs.

It was a ring. It was silver, the band forming a double wave, the tip holding a single diamond.

"Shiki…this…" was all I could get out. I looked up at him. He looked nonchalant, or tried to. His hands were in his pockets as he starred up in the sky, and though his face was calm I could see the red tinge on his cheeks.

"It's…just a promise ring…I mean…I don't plan on marriage anytime soon…and to be honest I don't really care about it…but…" he looked over at me, a soft look in his eyes. "If it's with you…"

My cheeks felt warm. Almost like a sunburn but not as painful. I looked down at the ring. A promise ring. A promise to get married someday in the future. The future…the thought made me surprisingly…happy, the idea of a future with Shiki. I say surprisingly because like him, I didn't really care about the idea of marriage, result from my parents not-so-good one.

I looked up to see Shiki watching me, a slightly worried look in his eyes.

I turned away from him slightly.

**Shiki POV**

I watched her as she looked at the ring, a thoughtful expression on her face. I know she didn't care about ever getting married. I don't either. But the idea of a future with her…made the idea not so bad. But as she continued to stare at the ring without saying anything I grew slightly worried. What if she got upset that I got her a promise ring instead of an engagement ring? Or that I even brought it up?

She looked up at me before turning away from me slightly. That didn't help my worry.

"Idiot," she said, quietly. "You know I hate surprises. Let's head back to the Dorms, I'm tired." she moved her hair out of her face, turning to me with a soft smile on her face.

I smiled back.

On her right hand, the one she used to move her hair, on her right ring finger, her ring shined slightly in the light.

* * *

><p>When Rima and Shiki returned to the Dorms, everyone was back already.<p>

"We got out of class early today," Ruka explained when they walked in. "So how did your shoot go?"

"Same as always," Rima answered, sitting on the couch. Shiki followed, laying down so his head was in her lap.

Ruka's eyebrows raised. She looked from him, to Rima, to the hand Rima used to stroke his hair. She could see the silver band in her ring finger.

She would ask about it later in their room.

"Rima-Chan, these came for you," Ichijo walked over, a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Don't call me 'Chan'," She said as Shiki sat up. She took them, looking at the card.

'_You're the loveliest thing I've seen, and these roses don't do you justice for they pale in comparison_' it said. There was no name.

"Who're they from?" Shiki asked, leaning to see what it said.

"Doesn't say," Rima put the card back.

"Are you going to keep them?"

"I don't see why I should," She handed them back to Ichijo, who also read the card. "Just throw them out."

"That's a bit cold," Ruka commented.

"You've thrown out stuff that Day Class boy gives you," Akatsuki, who was walking by, said.

"Hmp."

"Where's the Dorm President? Shiki and I have to talk to him," Rima asked Akatsuki.

"Probably in his room with Yuki-Sama."

Shiki got up, following Rima to the room.

Rima knock on the door twice before the long, brown haired Kuran Princess opened the door.

"Touya-Senpai, Shiki-Senpai, your back," she said, the usual smile on her face.

"We need to talk to the Dorm President." Rima told her.

"Come in Rima, Shiki," the Purebloods voice sounded from behind Yuki.

Kuran Kaname was sitting on a couch that was very much like the one the two models used for their shoot. Yuki walked over to him, sitting beside him.

"What can I do for you two," he asked.

"There was a Lever E in town," Rima said. "We took care of it so you might hear some complaints from those Vampire Hunters."

"I see," Kaname nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

Rima and Shiki bowed before leaving. When the door closed Yuki stood up, walking over to the window.

"_It is the Vampire Hunter's duty to kill Vampire's."_ his words from little over a year ago rang through her ears.

'_Zero…_' she thought. _'Will you be upset that Touya-Senpai and Shiki-Senpai killed a Level E when it's you job? Even though Aristocrats are supposed to manage them as well?_'

"Yuki, you should start getting ready for sleep," Kaname said from behind her.

"Hai, Onii-Sama," As she closed the curtain, she thought she saw silver in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>XxAn unknown flower, watched from afar<strong>


	3. XxThird Night

_A/N: I forgot to put at the end of the last chapter that there are links in my profile for the dress and tux that Rima and Shiki wore in the Photoshoot, and her ring. Also, there's a poll about who Yuki should be with, Zero or Kaname,_

* * *

><p><strong>XxMy Black RosexX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XxNotexX<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what's the ring about?" Ruka asked as she and Rima got ready for class.<p>

Rima's eye's flickered to her ring on her nightstand as she tied the laces in her shoe. She took it off when she had a shower when she woke up.

"Shiki…gave it to me," She said softly, remembering last night.

"Is it an Engagement Ring?" Ruka asked curiously, making Rima frown at her.

"You know how Shiki and I feel about marriage," she said. "No, it's a…Promise Ring."

"Promise Ring?" Ruka's eyebrows raise. "You mean the kind they used to give back in the 1930's during that war? Well, that does suit you two."

Rima didn't say anything. She just gave her a 'Your-Annoying-Me' look. She picked up her ring, putting it through a small chain so it was a necklace, the ring hidden under her shirt.

"Don't want people questioning you?" Ruka asked.

"It's no one's business but ours about our privet lives.," Rima said, sounding like an embarrassed teenage girl. Sure, she _was_ technically a teenager, being 17 now but usually she's more mature then most her age.

"It's not very classy to hide a Promise Ring like that," Ruka smirked. She enjoyed it when Rima acted like this.

"Neither is hiding your boyfriend in your closet when your dad comes for a surprise visit," Rima countered.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ruka blushed. About three months ago Ruka's father came to see her as a surprise. Akatsuki was in her and Rima's room and when Ruka heard her father was in the Moon Dorms she shoved him in the closet for two hours. "B-Besides, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Then what is he?"

"He's-" Ruka hesitated. What was Akatsuki to her?

Rima, who noticed this, sighed and stood up. "Let's go, or we'll make the others late."

Ruka nodded and grabbed her books of the dresser.

As the walked down the hall Rima asked about her ribbon.

"The red one? No I haven't. maybe it fell on the floor and just got kicked around," She shrugged. "It'll turn up."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Good evening Rima, Ruka," Ichijo smiled when he saw her and Ruka walking over to them.<p>

Rima nodded in greeting. Ruka, however, seemed distracted. She was looking across the room where Akatsuki was.

"Where's Shiki?"

"Right here," The red haired vampire walked over, yawning. "Can we skip class today? I'm tired…"

"Shiki's always child," Ichijo frowned. "And no, you can't skip since you and Rima missed yesterday."

"So?"

Ichijo sighed. '_Why do I bother?_' he thought as they left the Dorm.

As usual the Day Class girls were waiting and screamed when the Night Class gates opened. Yori pushed them back while Zero's glare made them too nervous to try to take a step forward.

"Yori-Chan!" Yuki hurried over when she saw her best friend trip from the struggle. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yori nodded when Yuki knelled down to make sure she was okay. "Don't worry, I'm fine. You better hurry. Kuran-Senpai is waiting and you'll be late."

Yuki turned her head to see Kaname had stopped just a few meters away from her, waiting, which made most of the Night Class stop with him.

"Oh, right," Yuki nodded. As she stood, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned in time to see Zero look away. "I'll…see you later then."

"Yuki-Sama still seems to have trouble adjusting," Rima commented, looking over her shoulder at the Kuran Princess. She could see the slight sadness in her eyes.

"She did spend most of her life as a Human, and a year as a Guardian," Shiki said quietly so no one but Rima could hear. He couldn't risk a Day Class student overhearing.

"It's hard…Realising how different your life is when you're a vampire," Rima murmured so low that Shiki almost didn't hear it. But he did. He looked at her to see her starring at the ground as they walked, noticing how her grip tightened slightly on her books.

Shiki didn't say anything. He just stepped closer to her, his arm brushing against hers.

**xXxXxXx**

"Rima?"

"…"

"Rima?"

"Rima, time to stop daydreaming." Rima blinked as Ichijo waved his hand in front of her face.

"Did you not get much sleep yesterday?" he asked, looking concerned. He sat on her left while Shiki sat on her right.

"I'm fine," Rima sighed.

"But you seem a bit off, like when-"

"Ichijo-San," Shiki interrupted, an unusual firm look in his eyes and voice.

Ichijo blinked, slightly startled but the soft look returned to his eyes. "Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, you should open you books to copy the notes on the bored, it'll be on the Final Exam before the break."

"Urg," Shiki's lips twitched when she groaned. She hated exams more then he did. He watched as she opened her notebook to take notes when a white envelope fell out.

"What's this?" he picked it up, turning it over. '_Rima_' was written on the back.

"Give it here," Rima took envelope out of his hand. She starred at it, wondering how it got in there. She opened it, pulling out a sky blue piece of paper that had unfamiliar writing on it.

Her eye widened, the paper slipping from her hands.

"Rima?" Shiki looked worried, as did Ichijo.

"What's wrong?"

Soundlessly, she handed the note to Ichijo. He took it, his eyes also widening as he read it. He stood up, making the class look at him.

"Is something wrong Ichijo?" Kaname asked, looking up from his book.

Ichijo nodded. "We need to see the Headmaster right away."

Kaname frowned, looking from him, to Rima, and back.

"Alright," he nodded. "You can explain on the way."

"What's wrong?" Shiki asked, standing to go with them.

"Someone knows I'm a vampire." she said, handing the note to him.

'_Rima,_

_I know what you go through because of him, and that you go through pain from Bloodlust._

_I will make sure you are safe, I don't care that you are also a vampire. _

_I will help you._'

* * *

><p>"This is a problem." Headmaster Cross said. "We need to find out who wrote this and how they know that Touya-San is a vampire."<p>

"I don't know how a human would find out," Ichijo said. "She rarely talks to the Day Class."

"hmm…" Cross looked back at the letter, a frown on his face. " 'I know what you go through…I will make sure you are safe…'" he looked up at Rima, who was standing behind Ichijo and Kaname, Shiki beside her. "Do you have any idea what this person means by that, Touya-San? Or how they might know?"

"No," She shook her head, her hand on her hip. "Like Ichijo-San said I rarely talk to the Day Class. The only contact I have with them is during the exchange."

"Then maybe they saw something…" Cross murmured.

"Either way, we need to find out who wrote this before it gets around." Kaname said. "If they know that she's a vampire, then they will most likely find out about the rest of the Night Class."

"Your right," Cross nodded. "I'll have the Disciplinary Committee look into. But for now you four should get back to class."

As they went to the door, he added "Shiki-Kun, Ichijo-Kun, can I have a word with you both? It'll only take a minute then you can meet up with Kaname-Kun and Touya-San. "

"Of course," Ichijo said, surprised at the request.

Shiki nodded, but looked over at Rima, almost as if asking permission.

"Don't take to long," She said before leaving behind the Dorm President.

**Rima POV**

I scowled at the ground as I walked behind Kaname.

'_Why does the Headmaster want to talk to them? Now I have to be alone with him_' I thought. It's not that I hated the Pureblood, but after the Rido incident I lost some respect for him. I knew that he knew what would happen to Shiki if he went home for the holidays, and didn't do anything about it. He knew Rido would someday take control of Shiki's body but still did nothing.

"Your still mad at me, Rima?" his voice interpreted my thoughts. I looked up at him, but he was starring straight ahead as they headed back to the school. His question sounded more like a statement.

"Yes," I answered, turning my gaze straight ahead.

"Because I did nothing for Shiki when Rido took him over." Again, more statement then question.

"You would be also, wouldn't you?" I said.

Yes, I suppose I would," he said. "To see the one you love in danger, and knowing that the person who could have stopped it did nothing can be frustrating."

I glanced at him. His expression was free of emotion but I could hear the sadness in his voice. I had a feeling he was talking less of Shiki and I, and more of Yuki. My thoughts were confirmed when we reatched the school, and she was standing outside waiting, a worried look on her face. "But like you, I would put my life on the line to save them."

"Onii-Sama, Is everything alright?" Yuki asked, walking to meet us.

"Yes, there was just small problem, but it'll be solved soon," Kaname told her. I saw her frown slightly. She knew he wasn't telling her everything.

* * *

><p>"I see," Cross said. "And I assume you've never talked about it?"<p>

"Right," Ichijo nodded.

"But no one but the six of us know about it," Shiki said. "So there's no way someone outside would know of it."

"Then it can't be that," Cross sighed. "Well, we will figure it out. You two can head back to class now."

Ichijo and Shiki nodded. As Ichijo opened the door he almost walked straight into the silver haired Disciplinary Committee Member.

"Oh, Gomen, Kiryu," Ichijo smiled, only to receive a glare. "Ah, um…oh, hello Wakaba!"

"Hello Ichijo-Senpai," Yori nodded.

"Kiryu-Kun, Yori-Chan, come in," Cross said when the door shut.

"You called for us, Headmaster?" Yori said.

"Yes, there's a bit of a problem." he explained about the note, and having to find who wrote it.

"This is the note?" Yori asked, picking up the piece of paper.

"Yes. Touya-San said that she didn't recognize the writing, an neither did the others so that crossed out someone from the Night Class doing a bad prank."

"This wouldn't have happen, hadn't you agreed to re-start the Night Class," Zero glared at him.

"I know you don't like it Kiryu-Kun," Cross said, crossing his figures in front of him. "And to be honest, both Kaname and I wanted to wait a bit longer before re-starting the Night Class."

"Then why didn't you-"

"Because Yuki made a compelling argument." Cross said firmly. "She said that if we waited longer, there's a chance that some of the Vampire's would reconsider about co-existing with the humans of this school because of how they reacted when the did find out about them."

Zero didn't say anything. It was Yori who had to break the silence.

"Um, Headmaster?"

"Yes? Yori-Chan?"

"There's something I don't get," Yori said. "It says that the person with keep Touya-Senpai safe and help her. What does that mean?"

"That was what we were trying to figure out, but came up with nothing." Cross sighed. "In the mean time try to find who wrote this."

"It'd be easier if we had an idea of who it was," Zero grumbled.

"That's why I want you both to look into the Day Class and see if you can match the writing with any of her fans…but there might be a faster way, if Kiryu-Kun is up to it."

"What?" Yori asked.

"Well, he could smell the note and try to pick up a scen-URG!" Zero's hands wrapped around his throat, strangling him.

"I am _not _a _dog_!" he said menacingly.

"K-K-Kiryu…kun…can't…breath…"

'_Yuki, how in the world did you put up with these two?'_ Yori wondered with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Rima sighed, sitting on the couch with Shiki, leaning against him. Everyone else was in bed already, Ichijo explained that there was just a problem to the Night Class, but Told Akatsuki, Ruka, and Aidou about the note since he knew they'd want to know. They were worried but Ichijo had reassured them that the headmaster was on it.<p>

"Go to sleep," Shiki said.

"Can't. My mind won't shut off so I'll just be lying there the whole time anyway," she answer.

"Don't worry. They'll find who wrote it, and erase their memory about it."

"Since when did you become the comforting one?"

"Since you became depressed."

"Hn," Rima closed her eyes, relaxing against him. She wasn't worried about them finding who wrote it. She was worried about how they found, and what the message meant.

* * *

><p><strong>XxI am torn, and mourn at what he does to you<strong>


	4. XxFourth Night

**XxMy Black RosexX**

* * *

><p><strong>XxDreamxX<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your not coming to class?" Shiki paused in putting on his coat, turning to see Rima leaning against the door frame.<p>

Two days had passed since then with no results. While everyone was worried about the idea of someone in the Day Class knowing their secret Rima pushed the thought to the back of her mind though Shiki knew she was just trying to keep composure.

"Him and Aidou have to go hunt a Level E in town," Ichijo, who was sitting on his bed, said, making her frown.

"There've been more and more showing up," She said. "It can't be a good sign."

"Your right Rima," Kaname had come up from behind her. "That's why I want Shiki and Aidou to look into it."

"I don't think that's smart." Rima said.

"I agree, I don't want to slap him if he breaks down." Shiki said.

"Shiki, be nice," Ichijo said disapprovingly.

"Aidou's one of our smartest Nobles so it can't be helped," Kaname said before walking down the hall.

"Aidou quit hunting Level E's after Kisaragi Fuuka," Rima said quietly. "He hasn't talked about it, not even to the Dorm President or Akatsuki."

"Well, like Kaname said it can't be helped," Ichijo sighed, turning to start walking down the hall. "Let's go, Shiki needs to leave and we need to get to class."

Even though he said that, Rima made no move to leave. She was still leaning against the door frame, only this time she was looking at the floor instead of Shiki.

"Rima," Shiki said softly.

She didn't say anything.

"Rima, look at me."

She shook her head.

Sighing, Shiki walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her petite figure while she rested her head on his chest.

"No more than two hours at most." he whispered. "I promise. And Ichijo-San and the others will be here too."

"It's stupid." Rima whispered. "I'm seventeen and it still bothers me. It's been ten years, I've stopped thinking about it and yet when you leave I just-" Before she could go on he pressed his lips against her, cutting her off. Her eyes widened slightly before closing.

* * *

><p>When they came downstairs only Ruka and Aidou were there. Aidou was sitting on the couch while Ruka was standing by the door, looking impatient.<p>

"There you are, let's go, the others are waiting outside," She said.

"We weren't that long," Rima muttered, but followed her all the same. She paused in the door way, taking a rectangular box out of her pocket. Throwing it over her shoulder she said, "Good luck." and shut the door.

"Your cheeks are a bit red," Ruka giggled.

"Shut up." Rima muttered as the gate opened.

"H-Hello Rima-San," a voice said. It was that Human, Kaien. Rima glanced at him but otherwise ignored him.

"Who was that?" Ruka asked, curious.

"Just a Day Class student."

"Was he the one who gave you those chocolates?"

Rima nodded.

"For a human he is kinda cute," Ruka admitted. "But Shiki is better." She gave her a teasing look. Rima just glared.

* * *

><p>"…Tablets have been progressing more and more, compared to when we first developed them." The teacher said. "They are stronger, holding back Bloodlust better, and almost no unless you take them in large portions…"<p>

My eyelids were getting heavy, making it difficult to concentrate. Why were we talking about Blood Tablets right now again?…oh yeah, someone had asked how the development started or something like that…

I closed my eyes, drowning out the voice, relaxing…

_My eyes widened._

_I was still kneeling there, starring at my hands, which were covered in dust and blood. _

_No…no…no I don't want to remember! I don't want to remember!_

"_I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!" I yelled, shutting my wanting to stop the tears. I want to forget, it's my fault, I don't want to remember-_

"_Then let me help you forget," arms wrapped around me. I didn't know the voice. I felt paralysed. I couldn't move. I struggled, sending electricity through my body to get the person to let go of me._

"_That doesn't work on me Rima," the strange person said. I froze even more when I him lick my neck, and something sharp scrape my skin._

_Fangs._

"_NO-"_

Rima's eyes snapped open as she flew back in seat, gasping for breath.

"Rima, what's wrong?" Ichijo wasby her side in an instant. She didn't say anything.

He went to put his hand on her shoulder, only to draw it back quickly as an electric current flashed across her body.

"I…I need to lay down," Rima said quietly. She got up and left, ignoring everyone's concerned looks.

**Rima POV**

I sighed, opening the door to the Moon Dorms. I finally was able to control the electricity that kept surrounding me. My emotions must have made it go haywire like that.

"Touya-San?" I looked up, seeing Usagi about to leave. "What's wrong? Why are you back early?"

"I'm not feeling good, so I left," I said, wondering why he was still here.

As though reading my mind he said, "I slept in so I'm just leaving now. I hope you feel better."

I didn't say anything. My head was starting to hurt. When I got to my room I changed into my night gown before taking the Blood Tablets out of my purse. I swallowed five of them, hoping it would help my headache.

I fell backwards onto my bed, starring at the ceiling. I'd be lying if I didn't feel scared from that dream. It's been years since I last had a nightmare like that and the first time I've fallen asleep in class.

I pulled at the small chain around my neck to look at the ring. Shiki…

I looked at the clock. Ten O'clock. Shiki should've been back by now. What was taking him so long?

I rolled over, ignoring the tight feeling in my chest.

**xXxXxXx**

What felt like seconds later my eyes open as I felt a presence beside me.

"Sorry I'm late," he said quietly. "We found two more Level E's. there seems to be a coven of them just outside of town."

My eyes automatically flickered to Ruka's bed but it didn't look like she was there.

"She's staying in Akatsuki's room while Aidou stays in mine and Ichijo's." He explained.

"I'm surprised he was okay with that," I said. Ichijo always was one to follow rules as best he could. Hard to believe he would agree to a roommate swap like this.

"He said since you weren't feeling good he'd let it slide," I felt his hand move my hair from my face. "How do you feel?"

I told him I was feeling better but I don't think he believed me. I probably should've told him about the dream but something inside me told me not to.

Too bad it wasn't till later I really wished I had.

* * *

><p><strong>XxI'll save you, for my love is true<strong>


	5. XxFifth Night

**XxMy Black RosexX**

* * *

><p><strong>XxCaringxX<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yuki, are you sure this is okay?"<p>

"Why wouldn't it?"

Yuki was outside, sitting in the trees talking to Yori, an umbrella in her hand to protect her from the sun. It was still day out, the Night Class not needing to go to class for at least another four and a half hours. Yori was supposed to have gym right now but it was cancelled because the teacher was sick and they couldn't get a substitute in.

"Well, wouldn't Kuran-Senpai be worried?" Yori asked.

"Uh," Truth was, Yuki forgot about Kaname. Lately, she'd been feeling homesick for the Day Class. She still wasn't used to the way the Night Class does things, and she missed hanging out with her best friend. But she knew if Kaname knew it would make him sad and she didn't want that. "I'm-I'm sure he'll understand," Yuki tried smiling but Yori knew her better than to believe it. Seeing her look of doubt Yuki hurriedly said, "So, um, the Ball is coming up, right? Do you have anyone you want to go wi-"

"Yuki, are you happy with Kuran-Senpai?" As always, Yori wouldn't let her change the subject.

Yuki looked away from her friend, into the distance. From where they were sitting, she could see the Moon Dorms.

"I…I love Kaname…I always have and I always will," she said, blushing slightly. "I wouldn't be happy being separated from him and yet…in my heart, it feels like there's some part of me that longs for something else…"

"What?"

"I don't know. And I think Kaname knows it, and it makes him sad but there's nothing I can do about it and somehow I don't _want_ to do anything about it." She turned to look a Yori, a sad smile on her face. "Vampires are selfish huh?"

"You can never be selfish Yuki," Yori disagreed. "Childish yes, but never selfish. Your too kind for that, vampire or not."

**xXxXxXx**

'_But I am_' Yuki thought as she went back to the Moon Dorms. '_I made Zero drink my blood when I was human so I wouldn't lose him if he became a Level E even though it tortured him…I hurt Onii-Sama by still thinking about him…no Yori, I really am a selfish person_'

"Vampires should be in there lairs in the daytime." Yuki turned around. As though her thoughts had brought him there, Zero was standing behind her, a cold look on his face.

"Yes, I was just headed to the dorms now so you don't have to worry Guardian," She said. '_I hate speaking to him formally why can't we talk like we used to Zero?_'

"Your not supposed to leave the dorms in the day without permission," Zero said. "Or did you forget that?"

"No. I just wanted to speak to Yori-Chan for awhile and I didn't think I should bother her during the night since she's already busy with her duties as a Guardian."

"Either way," Zero turned around. "Just go back to where you belong."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how quickly the Ball has come," Ruka said.<p>

"Hn." Ruka rolled her eyes.

"You've been with Shiki for so long you even took on his catch phase," she said, making Rima roll her eyes.

"I don't really care about the dance," Rima said.

Her and Ruka were getting ready for class. Rima was ready but Ruka _had_ to finish brushing her hair.

"You seemed to have fun last year…until Shiki stepped on your foot." she teased.

"Urusai."

"Rima..." Ruka's tone had changed, the teasing replaced by concern. "Are you...are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Rima answered, though she didn't look at her friend. "Why?"

"You've just haven't been sleeping well, I'm worried."

"I'm just fine." Rima picked up her books and headed for the door. "Come on, we're gonna end up keeping the others waiting."

* * *

><p>"Shiki!"<p>

"Five more minutes…"

"No, now!" Ichijo pulled the blankets back, making Shiki glare at him. "How does Rima stand waking you up?"

"Ask her," Shiki muttered, grabbing the blanket and pulling it out of Ichijo's hands and over his head.

Ichijo sighed. Shiki was sometimes stubborn when it came to waking him up, but it seemed to be getting worse. Not that he could blame him. Like Shiki, Ichijo was worried about Rima, whose been getting little sleep. Though she refuses to admit it, Ruka told them that she kept having nightmares and waking up in the middle of the day shaking.

After what seemed like forever he finally got Shiki out of bed and dressed for class, resulting in being the last two to go downstairs.

"You guys sure took your sweet time," Akatsuki said.

"Shiki decided to be stubborn this morning." Ichijo sighed. "That's why were the last ones."

"He's always stubborn," Rima sighed.

"And your not Touya?" Aidou raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, your not last. We're still waiting for someone else."

"Who?"

"Gomen minna, I couldn't find my books," Usagi said nervously, coming down the stairs.

"We're all here now so let's go," Kaname said.

**xXxXxXx**

"So, Shiki," Ichijo said as they walked to their class room. "Are you going to ask Rima to the ball? Or just give her a note again?"

"I don't know. If she wants to go then sure," Shiki answered, ignoring the last part of what Ichijo said.

In class when Shiki sat next to Rima he noticed the tired look in her eyes and that she had bags under them. This caused him to worry for it was hard for vampires to get bags under their eyes.

Rima noticed him looking at her and frowned. "What?"

"Your not getting enough sleep."

"I'm getting as much as I need."

"That's not what Ruka said, or what I see." Rima quickly glared at Ruka, who pointedly looked away.

"I'm fine Shiki, don't worry."

"Usually when someone say's their fine, their not."

"Trust me Shiki, I'm fi-I'm okay, so stop worrying."

"But if I stopped worrying wouldn't it mean I stopped carrying?" Rima blushed slightly.

'_Sometimes I hate it when he's blunt like that_' she thought, looking away.

"Also, Rima never stops worrying about me, right?" Shiki went on.

"True," Rima couldn't help but smile slightly. '_This guy…I don't know what I'd do without you…_'

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just wondering, how do you guys feel about the slight Zero/Yuki/Kaname scenario in the story even though it's a Shima story? It'll make sense why I include it near the end but I was just wondering how every thinks about it._


	6. XxSixth Night

**XxMy Black RosexX**

* * *

><p><strong>XxScaredxX<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I was surrounded by blood and ash once again. My eyes widened in panic.<em>

_No, why do I keep dreaming this? Why does it keep returning? _

"_I can help you forget, you know that?" those arms wrapped around me once more, like they've been doing for the past week. Only this time I couldn't produce my electricity. Fear filled me. Why won't it work?_

"_You mine Rima, you always have been." I flinched when I felt his tongue lick my neck._

"_Let go!" _

"_Just a taste," his fangs pressed against my neck before puncturing my skin._

"_NO-"_

"NO!" I gasped, my eyes flying open.

"Rima? What's wrong?" Ruka was by my side in an instant. That's right, Shiki and Ichijo left to get some papers for the teacher.

"Nothing…I just fell asleep and almost fell out of my chair, that's all," I said. My head was hurting, and my body was feeling hot.

"I'm going to go back to the dorms."

"I'll go with you-"

"No." I snapped, but instantly regretted it when I saw her look of concern. "No, it's alright. Like you said earlier I haven't gotten my sleep. I just need to rest then I'll be okay."

**Normal POV**

Rima leaned against the tree, one hand on her throat as it burned slightly, the other holding her head as it pounded.

She moved her hand to the side, where she was bitten in her dream. No ones had her blood but Shiki, so dreaming about some unknown person biting her and taking it…it scared her.

'_What's going on…why do I have these dreams…_' She thought. '_It's almost like…like seven years ago_' A pain went through her as she thought that. '_No, I can't think about that! I can't or else-_'

A familiar clicking sound made her look up. Her eyes narrowed at the silver gun.

"Classes aren't over yet Vampire," Kiryu Zero said coldly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Either way just go back to where you belong"<em>

Zero's words kept repeating in her head, so much so that she left the class room so she could clear her head, even if it meant she couldn't go outside.

'_I've only been a vampire for a year…yet I don't feel like I belong with the others in the Night Class_'Yuki thought, starring out a window in a hallway. '_So where do I belong?_'

"_You belong with Onii-Sama._" Yuki turned around to see a child version of her. The same one that appeared to her when she was resisting her vampire instincts of sinking her fangs into her brothers neck. "_You always knew that, even when you were human because you love him. People, human or vampire, belong with the one they love. It's just that a vampire's love is stronger._"

"It's true, I've always wanted to belong with Kaname-Sama," Yuki whispered. As she turned to go back to class something caught her eye.

She looked back outside and saw two people standing outside.

"That looks like Touya-Senpai and…" She saw a familiar silver object in the other person hands. "Zero!"

* * *

><p>Rima starred emotionlessly at the Anti-Vampire gun before turning her gaze to the Hunter.<p>

"I'm aware of that…Vampire," She said just as cold. With her throat burning and having a pounding headache her temper was getting shorter by the second.

Zero's eye filled with anger. He pointed his Blood Rose at her heart but something made him hesitate just before dropping his arm by his side as two figures came between them.

"Stay away from her," Shiki said coldly, standing protectively in front of Rima.

"She should follow the rules then," Zero put his gun away. Shiki glared, an unusual fierce look in his eyes.

"Um, we were just heading back to the Dorms Kiryu-Kun, don't worry," Ichijo said before a fight could break out. Though Shiki usually kept his emotions in check when it came to Rima, he would get a temper.

Zero didn't say anything. His gaze turned to Rima, who suddenly looked exhausted. He turned around, heading back to the building.

When he was out of sight Shiki and Ichijo looked at Rima, worry in their eyes.

"Ruka told us what happened, how do feel?" Ichijo asked.

Rima didn't answer. She just leaned back against the tree. Shiki put his hand on her forehead.

"Your burning up," he said.

"My head…it's killing me," Rima mumbled, her eyes closing.

"Rima!" Shiki caught her as she passed out.

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be okay?" Yuki asked. When she went to see what was going on she found Shiki carrying a passed out Rima with Ichijo right behind him. She was outside Rima's room with Ichijo while Shiki put Rima onto her bed.<p>

"Of course, just fever. Even Aristocrats get sick." Ichijo smiled, though Yuki could tell that this one was forced.

"Please tell me the truth Ichijo-Senpai," she said. "Touya-Senpai…she hasn't been herself the last few days."

The smile slipped from Ichijo's face. He knew it was hard to lie to Yuki but still, he had to try so she wouldn't worry.

"I'm not really sure, I mean, I'll need to talk to Aidou about it first, since he is smarter than me," He admitted. "But Shiki and I have a feeling it has something to do with the recent advents lately."

"You mean the human whose been sending Touya-Senpai those notes." Ichijo nodded.

"Exactly, but with what's been going on I suspect it might be a vampire after her pretending to be human."

* * *

><p>Shiki ran cold water onto the face cloth before folding it. He walked out of the bathroom, kneeling beside her bed as he placed it on her forehead. He remembered doing this for his mother whenever she got ill, then Rima doing the same for him when he got sick when they were nine.<p>

"_Senri! Your nine years old! You should know better then to go out in the rain with no coat for two hours by now!" Rima scolded him as he laid in his bed._

"_Gomen," He mumbled, making her sigh._

"_If you wanted to come over that badly you could have called," She said, putting a cool face cloth on his forehead. "Your mother was worried sick, and still is since your sick now."_

"_Gomen."_

_Rima sighed again but still smiled. "Don't do it again, kay? Or else I might get scolded by Ichijo-San for not taking better care of you."_

"_Isn't you who scolds him for that?"_

"_Why do you think I don't want it to happen?" she laughed._

'_Now that I think about it…that might be last time I saw her laugh_' Shiki thought.

"Shiki…?" her voice brought him out of his thoughts. She was starring at him with tired eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Tired…my head hurts…"

"Do you need blood?" he asked, but Rima shook her head.

"No, I just need rest." Rima sat up, yawning. "Can you leave for a second? I want to change into my night gown."

When the door shut Rima walked to her dresser, and changed into a white gown. She went to close the drawer and froze.

There was another note.

After hesitating for a second, she opened it.

"_Rima_

_It must be hard fighting your bloodlust, and not living the normal human life you've always wanted_

_But don't worry. I still love you, and always will_

_But you should know that that man with you isn't who he pretends to be_

_He doesn't love you but I do_

_Don't worry, I'll do anything for you my love so he won't hurt you_

_I'll protect you_

_even if you are a Demon in Human form._"

Rima shivered, looking out her window.

Suddenly, she got the feeling that something, or some_one,_ was watching her.

* * *

><p><strong>XxIt's an act, why can't you see<strong>


	7. XxSeventh Night

**XxMy Black RosexX**

* * *

><p><strong>XxHelpxX<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuki passed back in forth in the living room of Kaname's room, biting her thumb nail.<p>

"Could there really be a vampire after her?" she whispered.

"Yuki, is something wrong?" She jumped. She hadn't heard him come in.

"I'm worried about Touya-Senpai," She said. "What is what Ichijo-Senpai is right, what if it is a vampire after her?"

"Yuki, calm down," Kaname told her, hugging her. "I won't lie, it might be another vampire, but it's just a suspicion. Take in mind it might also be an unstable human also."

"But if it is a vampire he won't stop right? Like Rido?" Yuki started to panic so much that she didn't notice the crack that formed in the window. "He was so obsessed with Ka-San that he killed Tou-san and-" the shattering of glass cut her words off. She froze, eyes wide.

"Yuki, you need to stay calmed," Kaname tightened his rip of her, reassuring her. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

"I…I don't want to loose another friend," Yuki gripped his shirt, tears forming in her eyes. When she was human, her and Rima weren't close, they only spoke of several occasions but afterwards Rima, along with Shiki, was one of the first people to help her establish the Night Class. Rima helped her adjust to life in the Moon Dorms along with Ichijo. She'd become a friend that she needed after leaving Yori.

"I know, Yuki," He whispered. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Where's Kaname-Sama?" Aidou asked Akatsuki as they and the rest of the Night Class but it was Ichijo who answered.<p>

"He said Yuki isn't feeling well so their both going to stay here," He said.

"But Purebloods can't get sick." Akatsuki frowned. "Are you sure-"

"It doesn't matter," Aidou interrupted. "If Kaname-Sama said his sister isn't well we shouldn't question it."

"If you say so." Akatsuki sighed. Then he noticed three more people missing. "Where's Ruka, Touya and Shiki?"

A depressed look came over Ichijo's face. It didn't suit him, a look that would suggest someone close to him had died.

"Ruka said that Rima refuses to come out of the bathroom. She look herself in there so Shiki went to help," He said quietly. " It's…it's happening again."

Aidou and Akatsuki exchanged worried looks.

'_Rima…_'

Suddenly, a familiar smell of blood filled the air.

**Rima POV**

I stared at the blood that dripped down my arm, mixing in the water from the shower head that laid that was still running. I hadn't even bothered to change out of my white skirt and black dress shirt.

I felt a bit of disgust in me when the small wound I made healed.

"…_even if you are a Demon in Human form…"_

"…_It must be hard fighting your bloodlust, and not living the normal human life you've always wanted…_"

'_How did they know?_' I thought. When I was little, after my father had died, I started hating being a vampire. Not being able to die easily, lusting for blood, living forever…I always hated it. I hated healing from wounds quickly. Hated watching the humans watching the human children playing outside in the sun, living normal lives…

"Rima?" there was a knock at the door.

I didn't answer.

'_Just go away, I don't want you to see me like this_' I though desperately.

**Normal POV**

Shiki waited for answer, but nothing came. He had sent Ruka away, mostly because it would cause her more pain if she saw Rima. Then again, with Rima's blood in the air like this it probably doesn't help anything.

"Rima, If you don't open this I'll break it open," he threatened. There was a pause. Finally a soft click was heard.

Taking and deep breath then sighing, he opened it and paled.

She was leaning against the wall, soaked. Cuts were healing on her legs and what he could of her arms.

He turned the water off before kneeling in front of her.

"Rima…" he whispered. She didn't look at him. She turned her head away, starring at the floor.

"I keep remembering when my father died. He hated being a vampire too." Her voice was quiet, and she didn't sound like herself. "That's why he killed himself."

"Rima," He held her face in-between his hands "He was weak, but you aren't."

"I feel weak," She whispered, tearing forming in her eyes. "I'm scared Shiki. I…I don't know what to do."Shiki felt a pain in his heart that hurt just as bad as when he realised he stabbed her when he was possessed by Rido, if not worse. He held her close to him, holding her close.

He felt her grip his shirt in response, shaking.

"I can't handle this Shiki," She whispered. "Everywhere I go…I feel like I'm being watched…I can't even go to a shoot without worrying that someone's following me…I can't take it…I'm scared…"

"Rima!" Yuki appeared in the door way, shock on her face.

"Yuki-Sama…" At the same time Shiki and Rima let go of each other.

"I-I smelt her blood and-" Tears formed in her eyes. She hurried over, falling to her knees and hugging her.

"It'll be okay," She said. "Don't worry everyone will help you Rima. We'll find whose trying to get you, and you'll be okay."

Rima's eyes widened slightly from shock.

"We're not alone anymore Rima," Shiki said quietly. "We have friends who will help us when we need...we seem to forget that alot huh?"

Rima didn't say anything. she just let Yuki hug her while her vision became blurry from the flow of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>With no leads leading to whose behind everything Rima's starting to break down and everyone around her is worried about what could happen. <strong>


	8. XxEighth Night

**XxMy Black RosexX**

* * *

><p><strong>XxSuspectxX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki POV<strong>

"Um, how do you do this again?"

"You need to times the three to both numbers."

"But what about this one?"

"You times it by the number you got with the others."

"Uh…"

"Want me to show you again?"

"If it's not too much trouble…"

I couldn't help but smile a little as I watched Rima and Yuki. Turns out, Rima's a better teacher than Aidou since she has more patience then him making it easier for Yuki to study.

Besides, it was a good distraction from what's been going on. She still had nightmares when she slept, so much so that I'm staying with her in her room and Ruka with Akatsuki and Aidou with Ichijo.

"Are you going to the Ball Rima?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, a certain someone hasn't asked me to go yet," I blinked as Rima glanced over at me from her table. I hadn't bothered to ask because I thought she would want to use that time to rest…guess I was wrong.

"Do you to go with me?" I asked.

"If I must." she said. "Just don't step on my foot again."

I scowled. Women…

"Your going with Dorm President Kuran, right Yuki?" Rima asked her.

"Yes," Yuki blushed.

We got up to leave for class then and as we walk to the gate I realised something.

"When did you two get so familiar with each other?" I asked Rima.

"We've gotten close the last two days," She said as the doors opened.

The screams were loud as always when the Night Class came out. I noticed how Rima seemed to recoil from the sound. That's right, she hasn't been to class for three days so she's used to quiet more then screams. Casually, I stepped closer to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"R-Rima-Sama!" at the same time we turned to see that Day Class boy.

"I-I haven't seen you in a awhile, are you well?" he asked, trying to come over but someone got in his way.

"Your supposed to stay over there," Zero said coldly, making him pale.

"Y-yes sir…"

I glared at the boy. My instincts for danger we're higher then most vampires. It makes it easier for me to avoid things I don't like.

I felt Rima touch my shoulder. I didn't realise I had stopped walking.

"Shiki?"

"I want to go see the Headmaster." I said. "Aidou, will you come with me?"

Aidou, who was just walking past us, nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Kaien Anton?" Headmaster Cross repeated.<p>

"What do you know about him?" I asked.

"Besides that he picked his surname in my honour?" Cross smiled.

"What do you mean 'Picked'?" Aidou frowned.

"Just before I took in Yuki, I was taking care of little Anton-Kun," Cross explained. "He was five, and his brother who was taking care of him was killed by a wild Level E. Luckily he didn't witness it. I took him in until a family could adopt him and we didn't know his surname so he wanted 'Kaien', my first name, to be his."

"So he knows about vampires?"

"His memories were erased regarding that incident," Cross said. "Just in case he did remember something and just didn't say anything about it."

"Sometimes if a memory is strong enough it can come back," Aidou said. "And he's also a fan of Rima's, that should automatically make him a suspect, don't you think Headmaster?"

"Kiryu-Kun and I already compared the writing. You can see for yourself." He opened his desk drawer and pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to me.

They were completely different. The writing from the note was neat while Kaien's from his homework was messy and hard to read.

* * *

><p>"Could he just be pretending with the writing?"<p>

"No. it wasn't remotely similar," Aidou shook his head.

We were on our way to the school now. a lot good that did going to the Headmaster, a waste of time.

But still, I don't like that human.


	9. XxNinth Night

_A/N: I'm sad to say that I won't be writing about the Ball. I know some of you have been looking forward to the chapter about it but I've tried writing it but I get headaches and to be honest I wasn't going to put it in this story in the first place but I though I could fit it in but sadly if I do it messes up the story a lot…so, sorry about that…I will make up for it somehow…maybe in my net Shima story*HintHint*_

* * *

><p><strong>XxMy Black RosexX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XxLetterxX<strong>

* * *

><p>"AKATSUKI HOW COULD YOU?"<p>

"What's all the yelling about?" Shiki yawned, coming out of Rima's bedroom with her. It was the day after Ball, and he was still sleepy from it. He and Rima got bored and ended up coming back early from it and hung out in the Dorms.

"Oh, Shiki, you don't know because you and Rima left the Ball early," Ichijo said.

"Know what?" Rima asked, also yawning. Ichijo felt his heart tighten when he looked at her. She seemed paler and shadows were forming under her eyes.

'_She's been under so much stress but she won't let anyone but Shiki see it at it's worse_' he thought sadly.

"Ichijo-San?" Ichijo blinked, being taken out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right," he smiled. "Like I was saying you two don't know but last night Kain and Ruka kissed and ended up crashing on the couch together. Aidou saw them and is devastated."

"About time they confessed to each other," Rima said, going down the hall towards the staircase.

"But why is Aidou upset?" Shiki asked, following her. "He's not in love with Ruka, or have all those insults been cover ups for it?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's still in love with Kaname," Ichijo said. "But according to him Kain is betraying him by being with an enemy."

"Enemy?"

"His words not mine."

When they got to the staircase Shiki could see how devastated Aidou was. He was holding Akatsuki by his shirt, shouting at him(which would be more intimidating had Akatsuki not been a foot taller).

"Hanabusa…" Akatsuki sighed.

"Would you grow up already," Ruka crossed her arms, annoyed.

"I won't accept it! I refuse too!" Aidou fumed. He let go of his cousin and stomped up the stair case.

"What's his problem?" Ruka muttered, sitting down.

"He's probably just upset that his two childhood friends are together." Ichijo sat down beside her. "I know I was when Shiki and Rima did."

"What are you talking about?" Rima said. "You wouldn't stop saying 'About time, About time' for a week."

"I stand by my statement," Ichijo pouted. "That reminds me a letter came for you yesterday but I forgot to give it to you because of all the excitement from the Ball." he grabbed a piece of paper off the coffee table that Shiki hadn't noticed and passed it to her. "I don't know who it's from though."Shiki watched her open it and became concerned when she frowned, annoyance in her eyes.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"Nothing really," She said, putting the letter back in the envelope. "I'm going back to bed. Shiki? You coming?"

"Sure," He yawned.

When they got back to the room, Rima sank down on her bed, rubbing her temples.

"Ugh, I don't need to deal with this…" She muttered.

"Who was it from?" Shiki sat down beside her.

"It's…from my mother. She wants to see me when we go on break in a week."

* * *

><p>The next few days Rima was more depressed, and didn't even bother to hide it and no one blamed her.<p>

Right after the Rido incident Rima had a falling out with her family. The Touya Family is Pro-Monarchy, Anti-Senate. The Shiki Family is Pro-Senate. So when Rima told them she was together with Shiki they weren't pleased, making her choose them, or Shiki.

It goes without saying who she chose.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shiki asked her. They were in her room, Shiki on Rima's bed watching her pack.

"No, I'll be fine," Rima told him. "She probably just wants to talk about me leaving you and I don't want you to hear it again, especially if my grandmother is there."

Shiki couldn't help but grimace at that. Touya Nana. She hated Shiki with a passion, but adored Ichijo.

"I'll meet you at Aidou's afterwards," Rima went on. "It won't take long."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Rima put her suitcase on the ground beside the bed.

Shiki watched for a bit as she checked to make sure she had everything then grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him and onto his lap.

"Shiki-"

"I can tell your thirsty," he said, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm not-"

"Your eyes are already red."

"…" She didn't argue anymore. She pulled the collar of his shirt so she wouldn't stain it, and bit into the skin without hesitation.

Whenever she drank his blood she could tell how much he did love her. They have never said it to each other, nor have they really shown it. It was only when they spilled the others blood they could tell. But this time it was a bit different. She could feel worry in his blood, and anger at himself for not being able to do more for her.

"Rima, you don't have to cry," Shiki stroked her hair softly. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry Shiki," She let go, licking his neck clean of blood and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I hate worrying you."

"You always worry about me," Shiki reminded her. "Now it's my turn. Besides, even Rima can't stay composed all the time."

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want Shiki and I to come along?"<p>

"Yes, Ichijo-San," Rima sighed before getting into the car. "I'll meet you at Aidou's."

"Alright," Ichijo waved as her car drove away then turned around. "Well, I guess we should get going too."

"We have to wait for Yuki-Sama first," Akatsuki reminded him.

"Oh, right."

"Have fun Yuki," Yori said, hugging her vampire friend.

"You too Yori-Chan," Yuki smiled. "I'll bring you something back if I can."

"Yes, since I always bring Yuki back stuff every year," Yori smiled.

"Yori-Chan can be mean…"

"Shouldn't you leave now?" Zero said, not looking at her. "Their all waiting on you."

Yuki turned around and sure enough, everyone was standing outside the two remaining cars. She took out a key from her pocket and handed it to Zero.

"Here's the Key to the Moon Dorm. I'll see you when I get back." As he took the key, Zero bent down and said quietly, only for her to hear, "Remember what I told you."

"Y-yeah." Yuki murmured

When she walked over she noticed Rima wasn't there.

'_I didn't get to say bye to her_' she thought. '_well, doesn't matter, I'll be seeing her later at Aidou'_s'

* * *

><p><em>I knew right away it was a dream. A memory. I was seven, and running towards the gates, struggling to open them I was so eager to get inside and see him. Finally, after six months he was back! Daddy was home!<em>

_No…_

"_Let me help you with that," A servant said, opening the for me._

"_Arigato!" I smiled before running to the door._

"_Tou-San! Tou-San!" I called, stepping on the tips of my toes to open the door. Even back then I was short for my age. "Tou-San, I'm home!"_

_No…_

_I got the door open._

_No…_

_And saw the weapon go through his heart._

"_TOU-SAN!" I ran over to him as his body hit the ground, the knife falling out of his hand with a loud clang. "Tou-San, why?"_

"_Sorry…Ri…" he whispered. "Didn't mean…for you to see…Just can't…do it anymore…" _

"_No Tou-Sam, you can't leave me again, not with her, no, don't go!" I sobbed. But I knew it was too late. His body was starting to turn to dust. _

I jolted awake as the car came to a stop.

'_This place always gives me a headache_' I thought, placing my hand on my forehead.

"Rima-Sama, we're here," the driver said. "Shall I wait for you?"

"Yeah, I won't be long."

I got out, looking at the mansion that I hadn't returned to for almost a year now.

As I walked to the doors, I got the feeling again but this time it was stronger.

A maid opened the door just when I was about to.

"Your mother will be down in a moment Rima-Sama," She said. Just as she shut the door I thought I saw a pair of red eyes in the shadows outside.

* * *

><p><strong>XxBut no longer it matters, for I'll set you free<strong>


	10. XxTenth Night

**XxMy Black RosexX**

* * *

><p><strong>XxDarknessxX<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the end on the couch, resting my chin on my right hand, looking around the room, seeing if anything had changed since I was last here. It was pretty much the same, the same dark walls, same hard wood floor, same decorations…only difference was there were no more pictures in the room. None of family or friends, none of me or mother or father.<p>

'_Guess she wants to hide the past as much as I do_' I thought.

"Ahem," I turned my head to see a woman with blonde hair down to her waist and light blue eyes wearing a nightgown with a shawl. My mother, Touya Annika.

"I'm glad you came Rima," she said. "Is-Is Senri-Kun with you?"

"No." My eyes narrowed. "I didn't want him to hear you insult him again."

"Rima, you have to understand he's from a Pro-Senate family and-" She stopped, taking a deep breath. "No. I don't want to argue with you about this again."

"Why did you want me to come Mother?" I sighed.

"I…I hated how we last saw each other," she said quietly. "We both said things we didn't mean. I just wanted the best for you and-"

"No Mother, you wrong." I stood, but made no movement towards her. "I did mean what I said. I won't have anything to do with this family until you accept my relationship with Shiki."

"Rima I-"

"I do believe you want the best for me," I went on. "But what you think is the best isn't what it is. After my Father died you weren't there for me. You left me with the maids all the time, so I ended up staying with Shiki or Ichijo-San."

"I love you Rima," She said. "I just…I couldn't handle his death…he was the only one for me and he gave in to his hatred…But I always made sure you were taken are of-"

"You mean before that _Incident_ happened," she flinched, as though I said something vulgar. "Face it. You know it, and I know it. If it weren't for Shiki and my friends and Obaa-Sama, my mental state would be different. That was when you realised I wasn't the perfect doll you wanted- "

"I NEVER THOUGHT THAT!" my mother shouted. "Rima, I didn't want you to be perfect. I've always wanted what was best for you, even if you didn't like it."

I starred at her. I noticed how tired her eyes look, and thin she was, and how she kept the shawl close to her to hide her random shivers. It was then it dawned to me.

"Mother…your-"

"I don't want to argue with Rima," She said, her voice was barely a whisper. Funny, I hate being a vampire yet it was the enhanced hearing it gave me that allowed me to hear her. "I know I haven't been the best mother in the world. I'm thankful for Ichijo-Sama and his wife for taking care of you when I couldn't, even if they were Pro-Senate."

"Mother…"

"Rima, I want you to have this," She held out a envelope to me. I walked over to her and took it from her shaking hands. I went to open it but she placed her hand over mine, stopping me.

"Not now," She said. "You'll know when you should open it."

* * *

><p>"Wow, so this is Aidou-Senpai's Villa?" Yuki said, looking around the huge place.<p>

"Big, isn't it?" Ichijo said, smiling. Then the smile slipped into a pout. "But even though it's so big, last year Aidou thought Kaname and I were a nuisance, coming here instead of going somewhere else."

"NANI? No I didn't!" Aidou exclaimed. "Don't tell lies!"

"Really?" Yuki said, looking worried. "Kaname Onii-Sama said we could go home for the break but I really wanted to see Aidou-Senpai's place. I didn't mean to trouble him."

Seeing her upset, Aidou started to panic.

"N-No, your no trouble at all Y-Yuki-Sama," He said. '_If Kaname-Sama finds out I upset his younger sister he'll kill me…_'

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked. "Because I can tell Onii-Sama and we can just go-"

"R-Really, I don't mind you both here!" Aidou reassured her. Then added under his breath, "Ichijo's a whole other matter…"

"Wah? That's mean! I'm telling Kaname! Let's go Yuki!" Ichijo cried, he grabbed Yuki by the hand and ran out of the room and down the hall, making Yuki giggle.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Aidou chased after him.

"Doesn't he know that their just messing with him?" Ruka said.

"You'd think he'd get used to it by now," Akatsuki said. He was sitting beside her on the couch, his arm slung behind her.

"Aidou's supposed to be smart but he can be an idiot sometimes," Shiki said bluntly, standing on the balcony.

"Shiki, are you worried about Rima?" Ruka asked, concerned. He'd been more quiet then usual on the trip down and to be honest she was too.

"Yeah," Shiki admitted. "I have a bad feeling. I don't think I should've let her go alone."

* * *

><p>I left the place after an hour. I was there longer then I had originally planned but…<p>

I frowned when I saw the driver wasn't there waiting for me.

'_Maybe he went for a drive around the block since it took so long_' I thought, but I knew that was wrong.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," I turned around and last thing I saw was glowing purple eyes before everything around me was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>XxI love you, yet you forgot me<strong>


	11. XxEleventh Night

**XxMy Black RosexX**

* * *

><p><strong>XxWill To LivexX<strong>

* * *

><p><em>He was standing in a small field surrounded by trees; the woods.<em>

_He looked around, wondering why he was here. It looked familiar but he could quite figure out how._

"_Shiki," he turned around._

"_Rima?" it looked like her and yet…it didn't. Her skin was paler, almost grey especially against the white dress she wore. Her eyes were dull, no shine in them at all. _

"_I'm sorry Shiki, I can't do it, our promise..." She said. As he looked at her, blood starting dripping down her neck from a wound he couldn't see. Her eyes closed as she started to fall forwards-_

"RIMA!" Shiki sat up, breathing heavily.

"Shiki, what's wrong?" Ichijo, who was standing over, asked.

Shiki looked around, taking in his surroundings. A living room…right…he was waiting for Rima to show up and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

'_And having a nightmare of her dying_' he thought grimly, throwing the blanket that somehow got on him off.

"Shiki?" Ichijo frowned, concerned.

"Nightmare," He said. He moved so his legs were touching the floor so he could let Ichijo sit next to him. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11 A.M. "What are you doing up?"

"I was reading my Manga when I realised I hadn't seen you go to bed to bed yet," Ichijo told him. "And that Rima still hasn't shown up.""What? She hasn't?" Shiki frowned. He glanced at the blanket that he had thrown off. "I figured she might of put it on me," he murmured.

"No, it was probably Yuki-Chan," Ichijo said. "Her and Kaname went for a walk before they went to bed after everyone one else."

"Why hasn't she shown? It should only take a few hours to get here and she wasn't going to see her mother for very long."

"Your right," Ichijo got up. "I'll call her place. Maybe she ended up staying over night-er-day."

Shiki leaned back against the couch as Ichijo made the phone call, worry settling in his chest.

'_Rima…_' he knew he shouldn't let her go alone. But he believed her when she said she would be fine despite that bad feeling it gave him. How could he be so stupid?

He stood up when Ichijo ran back into the room, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Rima, she's been attacked."

* * *

><p>"What happened?"<p>

"We-We went outside to look after the garden and-and found her laying unconscious on the ground. She was in-inured so we treated her and after we brought her to the-the bedroom."

"Was there anything else?"

"N-No."

"I see," Ichijo frowned. He thanked the maids for answering his questions before going back into the room where Rima was resting.

He and Shiki had came as fast as they could, leaving a short note for the others explaining what happened. They arrived at 2, and it was now 5.

When they arrived the maid who answered the phone, Yuri Ichijo thought her name was, took them straight to Rima's room. Both had paled at the sight.

Rima was paler then pale, her skin almost grey, her body almost lifeless if it weren't for the occasional whimpers of pain that came from her. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the deep puncture wounds on the side of her neck, that healed at a slow rate.

Someone had bitten her, and had not done it kindly. Shiki's body went rigid with anger and for a second Ichijo thought he would destroy something. Not that he would blame him: it was an unspoken rule that you never drink blood from another vampire's lover. Thought Shiki and Rima didn't display their relationship much, they cared for each other deeply and this was something Shiki would never forgive.

"How is she?" Ichijo asked.

"She woke up briefly while you were outside," Shiki told him quietly. He was holding Rima's hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. "I gave her some blood but she didn't take much. Just enough to stop the pain."

"She seems to have a fever too," Ichijo reached out a hand to feel her forehead. Just before he touched her Shiki's free hand snapped out, grabbing his and glared at him with piecing silvery blue eyes. Ichijo's eyes widened.

"Shiki?" the red haired vampire blinked, loosing the menacing look in his eyes. He let go of Ichijo's hand and looked away.

"Gomen…" he muttered. "I didn't mean to, it's just…I know that…"

Seeing him struggle for words Ichijo realised something. He face relaxed into an understanding smile.

"Your overprotective of her right now, right?" he said gently. "I understand."

"Gomen," Shiki repeated quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Ichijo told him.

The door opened then, and in came Yuri, the maid who answered Ichijo's call.

"My lady would like to speak with you," She said softly.

"Alright," Ichijo said but Yuri shook her head.

"Not you Takuma-Sama. It is Senri-Sama she wishes to speak with.""Shiki?"

"Me?" both boys exchanged a confused look.

"Look after her for me," Shiki said.

"Of course," Ichijo watched as Shiki kissed Rima's forehead softly before leaving.

Yuri brought him to a large door and paused.

"There's something I have to give you, Senri-Sama." She said.

"What is it?"

"We found this clutched in Rima-Sama's hand. There was a small chain, like from a necklace, broken beside her," Yuri said quietly. "It was like someone tried taking it from her…"

It was the promise ring he gave her.

* * *

><p>"How is she?"<p>

"Resting. We'll be leaving soon.""I see…" Though Touya Annika had her back turned to him, Shiki could see just how sick she was. Her skin was almost as pale as Rima's, and she seemed to shake as though cold even though a shawl was covering her.

"You can tell, can't you?" Annika turned to face. Shiki was shocked at how lifeless her eyes were. "Rima could too.""How long?" He asked quietly.

"The doctors give me a year, if that," Annika said, just as quiet. "I want to talk to you about your relationship with her-"

"I don't want to be rude Annika-San," Shiki interrupted. "But I don't want to talk about this with Rima like this-""That's _why _I'm discussing this," Annika said, her lifeless eyes flashing like Rima's did when she was annoyed. "I'm willing to accept you on one condition Senri-Kun. You have to promise me something, and you must not go back on it or you will pay. My daughter has been through too much because of this family. Mostly because of blindness to see the truth and her fathers weakness."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll never hurt her like her father did to me. Promise to protect her, no matter what happens. Take care of her."

* * *

><p>Shiki breathed in the fresh air, wishing it would calm down his nerves.<p>

He and Ichijo had brought Rima to Aidou's place. Right now Ruka and Yuki were looking after her. He wanted to stay but seeing Rima like that made him want to punch something.

'_Or someone…_' he thought darkly. '_Kiryu is at the top of the list at the moment…_' he thought back to what happened the night of the Ball.

_Shiki watched as Ichijo lead Rima onto the dance floor._

"_You can tell, can't you?" Shiki glanced sideways before looking back to where Rima and Ichijo were dancing._

"_Rima's strong, nothing will happen," he said. "Besides why does a Hunter care?"_

"_I don't," Zero said. "But it interferes with the peace at this school. Besides, I've been ordered by the Headmaster to help out."_

"_And you want to help because it worries Yuki," Shiki said bluntly. Zero didn't say anything. "Even though she's a vampire now, and a Pureblood at that, you still have feelings for her."_

"_Now I remember why I don't like you," Zero glared. "Your too blunt with your annoying comments."_

"_And your not?" Shiki glared back. "Rima's strong, despite what you think."_

"Yeah, Rima's strong," Shiki muttered under his breath, leaning over the balcony rail. "I hope it's enough…"

"Shiki-Senpai?" he turned to see his younger cousin standing behind him, a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"The girl I love is being tormented mentally and I can only stand by and watch," Shiki said darkly. "But besides that, yeah, I'm doing okay."

"I…" Yuki hesitated for a second. She's never seen this side of him before. "I overheard…what Zero said to you…the night of the Ball."

Shiki didn't say anything.

"She woke up for awhile," Yuki said quietly. "Ruka asked her if she remembered anything but she said she can't…I tried to get her to have some Blood Tablets but she said she didn't need them because you gave her some blood earlier.""I did," Shiki closed his eyes. "But not enough for her to get her strength back."

"It's true isn't it?" Shiki turned around to see tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall over. "She's loosing the will to live, isn't she."

Shiki didn't answer right away. He took the ring out of his pocket, and starred at him for a minute. He knew his answer. He's known it since he had that dream. Yuki waited, but couldn't read his expression.

Finally, Shiki answered.

"Yes."


	12. XxTwelfth Night

**XxMy Black RosexX**

* * *

><p><strong>Xx Trauma xX<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blood…Too much…Stop it…Please…" Rima whimpered in her sleep.<p>

"Oh Rima," Yuki held her hand tightly, wishing she could do something. It's been two days since Shiki brought her here, and she wasn't any better."Sen…ri…"

"Rima, what's wrong?" Yuki fretted.

"My head…it's pounding like crazy…" Rima held her head between her hands, her eyes shut tight against the pain. "It feels like something's burning inside…"

Yuki's eyes widened as Rima said this. She knew exactly what Rima was describing. It's what she felt when she was trying to remember her past and she always saw blood because it was the last thing she saw as a vampire before her mother turned her human.

Could Rima be subconsciously trying to remember something in her past…and something's preventing her to?

* * *

><p>"Something in her past?" Shiki frowned.<p>

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "It makes sense. When I was trying to remember my past I saw blood and my head would feel like it was about to explode. Rima told me before that she dreams about bloodbaths, and what's she's been describing about her headaches sounds a lot like what I went through."

"I can't think of anything," Shiki sighed. "Rima's family…isn't one of the bests but-" Then he remembered what Annika told him.

"…_My daughter has been through too much because of this family. Mostly because of blindness to see the truth and her fathers weakness."_

"Shiki-Senpai?" Yuki noticed some emotion flicker in his eyes, but it was gone before she could figure it out.

"I need to leave to speak to someone," Shiki said. "So as soon as Rima feels better can you take her back to the Academy?"

"Yes, but why-" Yuki started to say but Shiki had already left. He searched the villa but couldn't find them. It wasn't until he went out to the garden that he found the two people he was looking for.

"Ichijo-San, Aidou, I need your help," he said.

'Is it about Touya?" Aidou asked. Shiki nodded. "Sure, what do you want?"

"Go to Ichijo-San's mansion, the one where Ichio had lived in," Shiki told him. "Find out whatever you can about the Touya Clan."

"And what are you two going to do?"

"We're going to go hell," Shiki muttered darkly. Ignoring their confused looks he said, "I'm going to check on Rima quickly then I'll meet you in the car."

**xXxXxXx**

"Are you an idiot!" Ruka hissed. "When she wakes up and your not here she'll-"

"That's why you and Kain are here," Shiki told her. He was standing in the door way to Rima's room in front of Ruka. Over Ruka's shoulder he could see Rima resting peacefully in her bed. "You two know how to help her, plus Kaname is here-"

"That's besides the point!" Ruka's eyes flashed dangerously. "I know you think you figured something out, but just let Hanabusa and Takuma-Sama go. Rima needs you _here_."

"It's okay Ruka," Rima's quiet voice filled the air. In less then a second Shiki went from standing in the doorway to kneeling beside Rima's bed.

"I won't be long," He promised, holding her hand in both of his. In the corner of his vision he saw Ruka leave the room, giving them privacy.

"Promise?"

"Yeah," He kissed her hand, then the ring on her finger that he returned to her. "As long as you keep yours."

Pain filled her eyes as she slowly sat up.

"I will," She said quietly. Shiki embraced her, breathing in her scent.

"I'm sorry Rima," He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I can't stop all this in time. But we will figure it out."

"Stop apologising," Rima whispered, her eyes beginning to sting. "You've done more than enough." She pulled back from his embrace so she could look into his eyes. she could see anger, hurt, pain, worry, regret, …sadness…fear…

She leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his. Shiki kissed her back, but she knew his heart wasn't in it for it was full of those emotions that reflected in his pale blue eyes.

The kiss didn't last long. They broke apart, him leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you…Senri," Rima said quietly. His eyes widened. She's never told anyone this. She's never told _him _this. Shiki and Rima knew about their love for each by drinking each others blood. She hated worrying him. She hated making him go through this because she was so damn weak. "So please…"

If possible, his eyes widened more. He seemed to realise what she was getting at.

"Rima…"

"Go, I'll be fine," Rima told him. But Shiki could see the panic in her eyes when he left the room,

"We'll meet you at the Academy later," He told Ruka, who was standing outside the room.

"You have five hours," Ruka warned. "Two to get there, two to get back."

"More then enough."

* * *

><p>Aidou sighed, placing the pile of books on the table.<p>

"I knew Ichijo's grandfather kept some of the documents here but I had no idea it was this much," he muttered. It only took him an hour to get to Ichio's old mansion. One of the beauties of being a rich noble, you can get the fastest transportation needed at a moments noticed.

He started searching through the pages of the Noble families. Though the Touya was a Pro-Monarchy family, they hadn't always been. Only when word of Kaname wanting to coexist with humans spread did they switch, mush to the anger of the council.

"What the-" He looked around the room, frowning. He found a lamp and turned it on to make sure what he was reading was right.

"_Besides the Purebloods, The Usagi Bloodline was the first to have mind control powers over people, including other vampires and is the only clan known to be as strong as the Purebloods when it comes to this particular power. However, the clan has decreased and ten generations ago the head of the Clan married into the Souen Clan, changing their Surname to Souen. As result, the Souen inherited the Usagi power, but with a difference. Instead of controlling they could make their enemies see illusions and it only works on Level E's, and Humans. _

_The Usagi used to have an old alliance with the Touya Clan. However, recently, when the sister of the Usagi Head married a Pureblood the alliance was broken…"_

"Usagi," Aidou whispered. "Could it be…" he turned the page and his eyes widened. "No, it can't be-"

"Sorry Hanabusa-Kun," He turned around but no one was there. "But I can't let you stop my plan to get her back." and everything when dark.

* * *

><p>"It's okay Rima, just calm down," Ruka wrapped an arm around her friend, who was shaking so much one would think she was recovering from hypothermia.<p>

"R-Right," She nodded but the shaking continued. "I'm-I'm just being stupid…"

"No your not," Akatsuki was kneeling down in front of her, a soft look in his amber eyes. "Rima, we get why it's hard for you. You don't have to act like it's your fault."

But Rima only shook her head, her hair whipping around her.

"Kain, Ruka," They looked towards the door to see Kaname standing there, an unreadable expression on his face. "I want to talk to Rima alone for awhile."

"Hai, Kaname-Sama," Ruka stood, leaving the room with Akatsuki right behind her. The latter pausing beside the Pureblood only to say quietly, "Don't be too harsh." before disappearing down the hall.

**xXxXxXx**

"Is Rima okay?" Yuki asked once the two appeared in the living room.

"She will be," Akatsuki sighed, sitting down in the nearest chair.

"Kaname-Sama will be able to help," Ruka added. "Since Shiki isn't here."

Yuki only nodded, not asking what was wrong with the orange-blond vampire. She knew that there were some things you don't talk about without permission.

But when Kaname came downstairs twenty minutes later, and told them to get ready to leave, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly the secret about Touya Rima was.

_**Cross Academy, An hour later**_

She dropped her Blood Tablets as a jolt of pain went through her body. Her knees gave way, making her slid down the tree trunk. She clutched her head between her hands, the pain increasing each second. When they had gotten back to the Academy she snuck away, needing space from everyone. But now she regretted it.

"Damn it…" She hissed, electricity spazzing through her body. She was outside in the woods that surrounded the school, sitting under a large tree. She snuck away when Shiki wasn't in her room. She wined at her throat burned again with Bloodlust.

'_Stop it…stop it…_' she silently begged.

"One would think you were a Level E with the way your behaving,"

Rima looked up to see silver eyes looking down at her.

"What do you want?" She said dully.

"The Headmaster got word that you disappeared and made me go look for you," Zero said coldly, making her frown.

"Who told him?"

"Who do you think?"

'_Yuki_' Rima thought. It was just like her to worry over her safety like this. And now that she thought about it, it was _this_ guys fault.

"Why'd you tell him?" She said quietly. "Tell what?" funny, how an indifferent tone that didn't come from Shiki could annoy her so much.

"You know what I mean. You had no right to tell him that about me!" Rima hissed. "I don't care that your in love with Yuki and want to look out for her but leave me and Shiki out of it!"

Zero glared at her, and just like last time they met outside alone, pulled his gun on her. And like last time, Rima just starred at him.

Annoyance flashed into Zero's eyes as he put the gun back in it's holster. "Your eyes really annoy me," He said.

"Why? Because they show I'm a 'Beast in human form'," Rima said sarcastically. She knew that they were still glowing red.

"No," Zero turned to look away from her. "You don't flinch when your threatened with death. It's like your begging me to shoot you like that night. It's annoying.""Isn't it your mission to kill all vampires?"

"It's also my mission to protect the students of this school," Zero said coldly. "Unfortunately, the Night Class also falls into the category."

"Hmm," Rima closed her eyes, leaning back against the tree. She soon fell silent, and it was only when her breathing became calmer, more even, that he realised she fell asleep.

'_She better not think I'll carry her back to the place_' he thought.

"_Kiryu-kun! What kind of gentleman keeps a young woman alone in the woods?"_ The Headmasters voice rang through his ears. He shuddered at the thought of a lecture from him.

"I hate that man," He muttered darkly. He bent down, picking up Rima bridal style and headed for the Moon Dorm.

Rima's eyes opened at the movement.

"I guess…" Zero glanced down at her. "I now somewhat understand…why Yuki can't let you go…She always said you were kind but hated showing it…I just thought you were a hard ass."

Zero rolled his eyes.

"If I don't go insane," Rima sighed, closing her eyes. "I want to fight you."

"You really do want to die don't you?"

"No," Her answer surprised him. "I can't die. Not yet."

"Then why do you want to fight me?"

"…Hunting Level E's get's boring, and I can't spar with anyone." Rima sighed. "You seem strong. So if I don't go insane, I want a fight."

"Asking me this, you might already be insane."

"Maybe." Rima agreed before falling sleep again.

'_I must be going insane also…_' Zero thought as he neared the Moon Dorms.

* * *

><p>"Where is she, where is she…" Ruka muttered, pacing.<p>

"Ruka, calm down," Akatsuki sighed, watching her. "She probably went for a walk. We _were_ kinda smothering her the whole way here."

"This is just like last time!" Ruka fretted.

"Ruka-"

"Shiki is going to kill us!"

"Ruka-"

"You know he will Akatsuki! You know how he gets when it comes to her-"

"Ruka, turn around." Ruka turned, and almost fainted. Zero Kiryu stood by the entrance, with Rima in his arms. She was so busy freaking out she didn't hear the door open.

"Rima!" She ran over, glaring at the Hunter. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Zero said coldly, passing the unconscious vampire in his arms to Kain. "I found her like the Headmaster ordered, and she passed out.""Zero," Yuki had appeared at the top of the staircase. "What are you…" her eyes moved from him, to Rima, and hurried down. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," Akatsuki assured her. "I'll take her to her room.""I'll come too," Ruka said, giving Zero a dirty look before following him, leaving the Pureblood and Vampire Hunter alone.

An awkward silence fell between them.

Finally, Zero said, "I'm leaving."

"Wait, Zero-" Yuki grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket, trying not to flinch at the way he looked at her. "I…Thank you, for helping Rima…even though you don't like vampires you still-"

"I only did what I was ordered to," Zero pulled his arm free. "And don't touch me. I've told you that before."

Yuki watched as he walked away. When he was almost to the gate she could stop herself from saying, "Why are you so cold to me?"

Zero stopped where he was for a moment. Wind blew, bringing Yuki's scent to him and his to her. Finally, without saying anything he left, disappearing into the darkness.

It wasn't until his scent was gone did Yuki realise that no one had told the Headmaster yet the Rima disappered.

* * *

><p>"Shiki, your going to cut yourself," Ichijo said, starring at Shiki's clenched fists.<p>

"I was never there for Rima but I will be now," Shiki said, starring out the window. They had been driving for almost two hours now. Wherever they were headed, they should be there soon.

"Shiki, don't," Ichijo said, putting his hand on his shoulder but Shiki just shrugged it off.

"It's true. Barely a month after _that_ I started doing whatever my mother and great-uncle wanted me to. Instead of me helping Rima I stopped thinking for myself and she took care of me."

"Shiki…" Ichijo looked at his friend sadly, knowing whatever he said wouldn't help. Then he realised something. "Wait, you never said where we're going."

"I told you, we're going to hell."

"Yeah but-" Then it hit him. "You don't mean…"

"Yeah," Shiki said grimly as the car pulled up in front of an old house that looked like it could belong in a Steven King novel. "We're going to go to see Rima's grandmother."

* * *

><p><strong>XxI love you, yet you pick him<strong>


	13. XxThirteenth Night

_A/N: Urg, it should not have taken this long to update...sorry, been so far behind on my homework, still am, so I haven't been able to update, sorry_

* * *

><p><strong>XxMy Black RosexX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Xx Poison xX<strong>

* * *

><p>Shiki tried to keep his face composed as he knocked on the door. As important as this was he couldn't stop the small part of him from wishing she wasn't home.<p>

Or better yet, passed away in her sleep. But luck wasn't on his side.

The door opened.

A woman who looked to be in her early forties with waist length light blonde hair answered. Her blue eyes flashed when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" she said coldly.

"Ah, Nana-Baa-Chan, can we speak with you for a moment?" Ichijo said from behind Shiki, grinning sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"What do I owe this unwanted visit to?" Nana said, turning on the lights in the sitting room. Though the outside of the house was scary the inside wasn't. The walls were dark blue, paintings of depression hanging on the walls along with old family photos.<p>

"Sorry to be an inconvenience," Ichijo said.

"Oh you never are sweetie," Nana patted him on the cheek before sitting down. "It's _him _that I'm not fond of." She sent a glare to Shiki. "So what do you want, Shikiko?"

Shiki glared.

"Don't call me that," He said coldly.

"I'll call you whatever I want," Nana snapped. "I know you had something to do with her injury a year ago. She wouldn't tell what it was from but as soon as I mention it she gets this guilty look." Shiki didn't say anything. How could he? Touya Nana was well known for her accurate instincts when she was young.

"Nana-Baa-Chan, do you know what happened in Rima's past?" Ichijo asked, uncomfortable from the silence.

"What do yo mean?" Nana frowned.

"She's been having nightmares," Shiki said.

"She's always had nightmares," Nana said quietly.

"They've been getting worse," Ichijo explained about what's been happening at the Academy.

"She…she was attacked?" Nana, who was already naturally pale, turned a sickly gray colour.

"Yes."

"What-What have her dreams been about?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Shiki told her about the worst nightmare he's known Rima to have.

"_AAAHHHHH!" _

_Shiki awoke with a sharp jolt as the scream filled the air._

"_Rima!" She was sitting up in her bed, holding her head in her hands, shaking. "Rima, what's wrong?"_

"_I-I d-don't…I just saw a-a bunch of-of b-blood and…" Rima stopped speaking as she felt Shiki wrap his arms around her. _

"_Calm down," he whispered. "Just take a deep breath." _

_Rima did as she was told. After a minute, she finally stopped shaking._

"_I keep having…these dreams," She said quietly, leaning against him. "At first it was when my father died but now…"_

"_It's something else?"_

"_This person…I can never see him but here's there. He-he always tries to take my blood…I don't know why but I freeze up when I hear his voice…"_

"_And you don't know who it is?" _

"_No…"_

"Oh no…" Nana looked horrified.

"What is it?" Ichijo asked.

"A long…time ago, my daughter took in a child of a Pureblood," Nana said quiet. "He was a half blood, his other line was of the Usagi family, who was our families ally. They broke an agreement we had, but the boy was too young to be punished so my daughter took him in."

"Usagi?" Shiki looked shocked.

"I don't think he even returned after the holidays," Ichijo muttered. "What happened to him?" A dark look came to Nana's face, as well as a killing aura so strong it felt like a Pureblood had entered the room. This is what made the old lady scary. Her temper would scare the devil if she wanted it too.

"He _claimed_ to have fallen in love with Rima," She said bitterly. She gripped the arm of the chair she sat in, only to end up breaking it clean off. She tossed to the ground, and continued. "Annika refused to tell me what happened when he stayed with them, but whatever it was he went too far one night so the Senate stepped in."

"Why didn't we know about this?" Shiki frowned. It was one thing for him not to know, but a whole other for Ichijo, whose grandfather was head of the senate at the time.

"Of course you didn't know, it was hushed up," Nana said, annoyed. "But my granddaughter had nightmares for a long time about whatever it was that happened."

"So you think it's the kid she took care of doing this?" Ichijo asked.

"I would, but I heard he died just before your Night Class started." Nana frowned. "That's what the Elder Council informed Annika but in my years I've learned not to trust them." To Shiki's annoyance, she looked at him when she said the last part.

"We should get back, we've been here almost an hour and it'll take two to get back." Ichijo said, standing. "Thank you for telling us this Nana-Baa-Chan."

"It was no trouble dear," Nana smiled, standing so she could hug him. Shiki rolled his eyes and headed for the door but she tugged on his arm, stopping him.

"I want to talk to you Shikiko," She said. "He'll meet you outside Takuma, don't worry," She added when the blonde vampire looked concerned. She watched him go before turning to talk to Shiki.

"Tell me, Rima's mental state, how is it?" Annika put her hand on her hip as she spoke, the resemblance between her and Rima like this was striking.

"She's losing the will to live," Shiki said quietly. "That's why I have to get back soon.""Unfortunately she get's that from her father," Annika sighed. "My son was never strong willed, neither his wife. Rima turned out different though, using them as examples on how _not_ to be like." An expression that was a cross between annoyance and thoughtfulness came to her features. "Now that I think about it, it was just after you two started being friends that they stopped, the nightmares." She said, looking at Shiki. "At least to my knowledge, and annoyance."

"Why do you hate me so much anyway?" Shiki asked.

"I don't like any family with ties to the Senate." Nana said stiffly. Shiki starred at her, eyebrow raised. She seemed to read his mind.

"Takuma takes after his mother, he is a nice, kind boy. Nothing like that horrible grandfather of his."

"So you'd be happier if Rima was with him?" Shiki said, annoyed.

"No, then I'd hate him." To his surprise, the old lady chuckled. "I don't like any man who tries to take my granddaughter away, but you, I may tolerate to an extent."

Shiki starred at, not knowing what to say. Nana laughed.

"Your special to my granddaughter. A shame it had to be a brat from a Senate family but you can't control who you love." Nana sat back down. "Now go. And if I hear something happened to her under your watch, I won't hesitate to rip your heart out with my bear hands."

* * *

><p>"What?" Shiki said, all the air leaving his lungs.<p>

Ruka sat on the couch, sobbing while Akatsuki held her. Aidou was back, leaning against the wall, his look grim.

"She's-She's-" Ruka couldn't get the words out.

"We left her in her room when Kiryu brought her back," Akatsuki said quietly. "When we went to check on her…she was gone."

"But-What?" Ichijo looked confused, as if he couldn't understand.

"This was on her dresser," Aidou took something out of his pocket and handed it to Shiki.

A note.

"_I need space. Leave me alone for awhile, I'll call you when I can._

_-Rima_"

* * *

><p><strong>XxI Love you and now you know<strong>


	14. NOTE!

**I am so sorry for not updating MBR!**

**My laptop basically shut down and when I got it fixed some data was deleted, and that's true for some of my other stories as well.**

**Plot and chapter summeries I had planned out and outlined got corrupted. Urg, now I know how Sora felt when Ansems computer kept saying "THE DATA IS CORRUPT!". Heh, heh, got off track. Anyway I won't be updating my VK stories any time soon but I felt bad for leaving everyone hanging without an explination.**

**so, SORRY! DON'T HATE ME! HATE TECHNOLOGY CAUSE IT ALREADY HATES ME!**

**P.S,**

**Just a heads up I'll be changing my Username startin March 21,(Or around there at least).**


	15. NOTE

_ **Okay, this is a very important note.**_

It's been over a year since I last updated anything on here. A lot of personal things have happened and I basically lost any thing in me to write. Everything's finally better now, but I will no longer be using this account after a certain time, but before that I will be re-writing and completing _Catch Me When I Fall_, _Karaoke Wars_, and _My Black Rose_. I've already made a new account basically as a new start, but those are the 3 stories I want to finish on this account because they do mean a lot to me, and one my new account I'll be doing a re-write of _Love Comes In Different Forms, _and most likely finish _Choices_ and _Unchanging_there.

This past year as been hard, and I can't even begin to explain about how awful I feel about leaving you all hanging like this. Things just got complicated with this account and that added with personal problems made it hard to handle. If you want to know what my new account if you can leave me a message.

Again, I apologize greatly for leaving you all like this, and for the last year.

-Missy


End file.
